Triple Shot
by duaedenateist
Summary: 2x07 rescuing Felicity from The Count part written on Oliver's point of view, starts with the phone call. Also original content on how he made it to the QC office as arrow.


I saw Felicity's face on the incoming call screen of my phone as it kept ringing and buzzing.

I offered a formality "Excuse me," to Thea as I stepped away to take the call.

"Felicity..."

I expected her silvery voice instead I heard a british-accented sing-song voice of the Count.

_"Oliver,"_

I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. My mind raced with thoughts, Felicity's phone and The Count. I got distracted by the voice in the phone again. My body froze.

_"Is it okay if I call you Oliver? Surprised to hear from me right? Not as surprised as I was. You see, I find this not unattractive blonde, getting all up in my business. And what does she have on her?"_

I closed my eyes, the only thing my mind was able to think was 'oh shit'.

_"A Queen Consolidated I.D. badge. Now I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen. He tried to buy off me last year, just before the hood put me in a padded cell. Ipso facto, Arrow!"_

I got more furious with every word he said. I knew what my face looked like and I knew it could attract attention but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I shut the phone and made an attempt at dashing out of the room but I was cut off by Thea.

"Where are you going?"

I walked over her to make sometime so that I could think of an acceptable lie. But I wasn't able to do it, my brain did not develop any thought other than Felicity.

"Something's come up at the office."

She let out a disbelieving huff, "Ollie, the jury."

I didn't even turn to her, "I have to go."

I took my phone out to ring Diggle immediately, he opened it in the first ring.

_"Oliver?"_

"Count has Felicity, track her phone down, now."

I got down to get into the car I drove to get there from the lair. I heard Diggle's grunts and worried breaths but before I reached my car, thanks to Felicity's GPS set-up, he delivered the address.

_"They're in QC, Oliver. Your office."_

"Alright, I'm on my way."

_"I'm driving there to get you your bow and suit."_

"Diggle-"

But he cut me off,_ "He probably has a gun you need your bow. Also if something goes bad in there the cameras should have Arrow's face not yours."_

"Fine meet you there."

After 10 minutes of Starling traffic and swearing into the empty car, I rang Diggle again, "Where are you?"

_"Two streets down, waiting."_

"Coming."

I found him looking like hell but I couldn't even care about it and I know he didn't too. I changed in the empty street in record time and went to my office using a way that I've never used before.

A few lights were on, my hood was down. I looked around to find Felicity and Count sitting beside her in the conference room.

Felicity's eyes were puffy, lips swollen, I knew she would wear a pink bright colour matching to her dress but there weren't any. Her hair was out of it's strictly made perfect pony tail, a few pieces falling down to circle her face.

I kept taking slow steps, reminding myself that this was a hostage situation and just because it was Felicity that was being held as one, it didn't give me any permission to lose my control and fuck it up. It was the opposite actually. I had to be calm as a monk to keep her safe.

But he was playing with her pony tail, tilting her head back and that was a scene enough to make me go out of my mind.

He talked in his sing-song voice again, leaning to the side to see me behind Felicity, "Pretty swanky offices."

Then he moved raise up, "You can see all the destruction that your mom caused from up here."

He placed his hands behind her to hold her chair. His every move would come back to him as one more arrow, I could guarantee it.

Words left me in a gruffled pitch, "What do you want?"

"World peace and personal satisfaction."

He reached over to hold Felicity's shoulders, "Though not necessarily in that order."

Felicity squeezed her eyes shot as he worked on her muscles, one more arrow, I thought.

I was aware of his every move especially the ones he made like bending over slightly which would make him closer to Felicity.

He spit the words, "You poisoned me and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much ı hated you for that."

He hoisted up again with a dimple side smile, a honeyed voice, "Turns out, someone else hates you too."

"Who?"

He chuckled lightly, "Who? Oh, you're going to be surprised when you find out."

I didn't give a flying fuck about another men hating on me as long as he didn't join the party and attacked me in this moment. Even though I wanted to cut the distraction and take Felicity out of there, any kind of sudden move or a wrong answer could end up with her being dead. And that was not an option.

Finally letting go of her shoulders he opened his arms to the side in expression, I was attentive, still waiting for a weapon to show up but I couldn't miss the way Felicity kept herself braced.

"He's a man of means. Set me up with my new operation so I could draw you out."

I was getting sick of it, "To do what?"

He nearly shouted as he pulled out his gun, "This."

I saw his move right away, I had already turned to my back to move as I heard two ardent gunshots. I heard one more gunshot following me as I ran over to the first solid cover I spotted. I jumped head first over to the back of the black leather couch as I heard the fourth shot coming off.

I taunted him, hoping that it would distract him away from Felicity, "You're going to have to try harder."

"Done!" He shouted as he let two more bullet free to shoot the coffee mugs that was sitting on the the side table, only a feet away from me.

I kept silence for a few moments to make him think I had already gotten away. I threw an arrow to the ceiling and lifted myself off of the floor to catch him unguarded. I only realized the throbbing pain in my arm then, apparently I had been shot on my arm. I wished for a second that I'd be able to feel the pain normal like a normal human being but this time my abnormality turned out to be handy.

I saw him cut Felicity's hand ties off, I wished I could shoot him right there but I could barely hold myself up with my damaged arm. He took the gun he had placed in the table and grabbed her from her ponytail.

My hands shook, I was pouring with anger, 'one more arrow' I thought to myself.

"Come on!" He screamed at her as his hand grasped her ponytail harder and pulled her up.

I never believed that a man could see red in all those years but her little screech of "Ahh!" gave a dangerous red tint to my vision.

He went further into my office where my desk was. He checked behind it pointing the gun towards the spot he tought I would be.

He didn't seem panicked when he turned to see me with my bow on my hands. He just placed the gun on my desk pulling Felicity's hair down on the process. She had lbent backwards a moment before he pulled her to himself a bit closer as he reached to take something from his jacket.

He stated in an orotund tone, "So now we move on to plan B."

He pulled his arm out with a double syringe filled with the golden liquid, as I knew like I knew myself, it was the one only The Count's Vertigo.

He rested to pointy needles against her skin, I had moved closer to them while he was busy finding his new weapon.

I heard the first words spilling out of Felicity that night, "Oliver don't! Not for me!"

I almost wanted to give her a face. She still thought I wouldn't kill him, that I wouldn't hurt him all the while he had a goddamn vertigo syringe resting on her neck.

Count cut her off with a guttural sound, "Quiet, please. I'm threatening."

Felicity's shaky breaths drummed up in my ears, he must have held her hair so hard her hand was sitting on his. She licked her lips and I knew those were the tears she couldn't wipe off.

"Lower your bow."

I slowly lowered it, the thought of losing her had never hit me so hard. It was like ice-cold water splashed to my face. I threw my arrow away. Goddamn it. If it meant that I would lose her, I'd throw away ever arrow I ever had.

Felicity's eyes followed my movements with a small plea that I couldn't read, "Your problem is with me. It's not with her."

"Well, then, consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place."

He arched away from her to gain momentum but no one, no one would hurt my Felicity. I refused that.

When I saw his needle turn to her in his hand, I reached for my quiver in a pace I never did before.

My brain shouted No! as I let my arrow from its place to hit the Count in the chest. Felicity fell down in the process but I could only see it, I couldn't observe it.

My brain insisted 'no' again and again until I came to my senses with the sound of the glass shuttering and I saw the Count fall out of the window with three of my arrows fixed on his heart.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath I had been holding since I got the phone call from the now-dead-shitpiece.

I rushed over to Felicity, she was sitting on the ground, face down. I hated seeing her that way, I hated seeing her pink bright shine in a place like this and I sure as hell loathed seeing her hurt.

"Hey, hey." I reached for her arm but she flinched away from me, even though I knew I wasn't the reason behind her action my heart felt like someone had jumped on it to crush it up.

Her hand moved over mine instantly, "Hey, shh, shh."

She looked up at me and I could see the relief sticking it's head out behind the fear, "It's okay. You're safe."

She reached to my left arm, "Oh, you were shot."

I tilted her head with my hand resting at the side of her face, "Hey, it's nothing."

I gave her a small smile that she returned almost instinctively.

I had to move, I had to get away from her before I did something that could not be undone. So I moved over to the window, seeing the Count's body on a car.

For the first time, I let the consequences of my choices catch up with me, I had betrayed my own word. I had betrayed Tommy. I had failed the arrow but it didn't take long to realize how not-sorry I was.

I would destroy anyone and everyone that threatened her until there was only us.

Any goddamn living thing.


End file.
